As computer technology has increased, the use of computer networks has become very popular and common. Indeed, computer networks are used in all types of businesses, industries and institutions. With the advancements of technologies, two types of computer networks have become the most prominent in the network market. These two types include a token ring network and a network known by the trademark "ETHERNET" . At the present time, it is estimated that approximately ninety percent of the local area network market is made up of either token ring or "ETHERNET" networks. Thus, in most instances, a series of personal computers or work stations are connected to either a token ring or an "ETHERNET" local area network ("LAN") so that each of the respective processors of those devices may communicate with one another along the LAN. Various other peripherals, such as file servers, dedicated processors or printers may be likewise connected to the LAN for purposes known in the art.
With the advanced use of networks, there has existed a need for both a physical and electrical interface to connect each of the respective peripheral devices to the chosen network. The particular type of interfacing configuration chosen, however, has until now been dependent upon, not only the type of network chosen, but also the specific type of communication medium used by the network. For example, in contemporary technology, token ring networks may utilize one of nine different combinations of token ring protocol and communication media. Similarly, "ETHERNET" networks may utilize at least one of three different types of communication media. As a result, it has until now been necessary for a user to select some type of interfacing configuration which not only is network protocol specific (i.e., either specific to the particular "ETHERNET" or token ring protocol), but accommodates the particular communication medium associated with the network as well.
In view of the above, computer manufacturers or users have been forced to configure their networked computers to accommodate the specific network and communication medium used by the network. Thus, in the example of personal computers, a computer manufacturer may configure the hardware of a personal computer in order to interact with a particular type of network as well as the communication medium of the network. In the prior art, this configuration was typically accomplished at the protocol level by supplying sufficient chips on either the motherboard or a card within the personal computer. Additionally, a particular type of mechanical connector was supplied on the cabinet of the personal computer or at the exterior end of a computer card so that the connector is compatible with the type of communication medium implemented by the network.
As an exam le of the prior art, in order to accommodate an "ETHERNET" network which implements a coax (AUI) medium, an interface card is chosen having "ETHERNET" circuitry, and a MIL-C-24308-1972 type of connector is attached to the cabinet of the personal computer, or affixed to one of the interface cards. These provisions permit the computer to be physically connected to the coax medium of the "ETHERNET" network. Once this configuration is accomplished, however, it should be appreciated that the computer is dedicated to the specific coax communication medium and cannot immediately be used with other types of networks and/or cabling media. Thus, if the user of a computer which has been configured for the example above desires to change to an "ETHERNET" network using a thinnet cabling medium, the computer must be reconfigured in order to accommodate the new type of medium in the alternative network. This reconfiguration is commonly accomplished by replacing the interface card in the computer. As yet another limitation of the prior art, if the user of the computer in the example above desires to connect the computer to a token ring network as opposed to the "ETHERNET" network, then either the card having the "ETHERNET" support must be replaced or, if the motherboard has been previously configured to communicate with an "ETHERNET" protocol, then it must be modified in order to now accommodate the token ring protocol.
Therefore, from the above, it may be appreciated that there exists a need for an interfacing scheme which permits a computer or like peripheral device to be interfaced to either an "ETHERNET" or token ring network with minimum hardware change, mechanical complexity and financial burden on the user of the computer. Additionally, there exists a need to provide flexibility in accommodating various of communication media associated with either "ETHERNET" or token ring network systems.